1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to brassieres. More particularly, the present invention relates to a brassiere having underwire support, yet permits natural shaping and flexibility.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To be comfortable, a brassiere must combine both support for the wearer""s breasts and freedom of movement for the wearer""s body.
In order to give freedom of movement to the wearer, some brassieres include a high percentage of stretchable materials, such as elastic. However, brassieres formed primarily of stretchable fabric may not provide sufficient breast support.
To achieve a suitable level of support for the breast, brassieres use support underwires and/or nonstretchable fabric in certain areas. However, support underwires, especially when secured in place by nonstretchable material, can become an impediment to an active wearer. Moreover, support underwires, especially during movement by an active wearer, may poke through the fabric of the brassiere.
There are brassieres that attempt to combine support and freedom of movement. For example, some brassieres place the underwires in an inner panel next to the skin, so that the underwires are spaced apart from the material forming the breast cups. However, this configuration increases the complexity of the brassiere, and may do little to overcome the dual problem of achieving flexibility and support.
Giving the foregoing, there is a need for a brassiere that provides freedom of movement without discomfort, as well as support for the breasts, during all activities of the wearer.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a brassiere that provides freedom of movement without affecting adversely the brassiere""s ability to support the wearer""s breast.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide such a brassiere that has a partially floating underwire.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a brassiere that has stretchable panels.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such a brassiere that has a stretchable underwire sheath.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a brassiere that has underwires with an anatomically desired shape thereby enhancing support, natural shaping and comfort on the body.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved by a brassiere that includes a body having a pair of breast cups, a pair of panels each adjacent to a separate breast cup and connected to a back of the brassiere, and a pair of stretchable sheaths secured along a lower portion of the breast cup and floating along the side panel of the brassiere. Each side panel is made of a stretchable material. The brassiere further includes a pair of underwires, each positionable in one of said pair of sheaths. In a preferred embodiment, the panels stretch only in the sideways or horizontal direction. Since the sheath is not attached to the body of the brassiere along the side panel, it floats thereby providing greater flexibility. In a first embodiment, the panel one panel that extends to the back of the brassiere. In a second embodiment, the panel is a side panel that is connected to one or more other panels, one of which extends to the back of the brassiere. Preferably, in any embodiment, the underwire is anatomically shaped so that the curve of the underwire is greater on the inner portion compared to the outer portion thus providing enhanced support at all times.